The Big Day
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [complete] Harry and Ginny have a chat on Ron and Hermione's wedding day, and fluffiness ensues.


The Big Day

By Dorthey Star

~*~

It was a day that none of us thought would actually come- Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Those two fought like cat and dogs half the time, and they could never make a decision together. Personally, I wished that I could use a Time Turner and take myself ten years into the future to see how their marriage survived. As Ron's sister and Hermione's friend, I had to be supportive of the whole thing, even if I doubted that it would work out.

          As much as Hermione is a bookworm, she still has a very definite feminine side. Her dress is very puffy and full of lace and frills. As her Maid of Honor, I was wearing a lavender dress. It was supposed to be pink until she saw how it clashed with my red hair. The bodice is very tight and beaded with sleeves that come off the shoulder and have a beaded fringe. The skirt is puffy. Very puffy. Almost _too_ puffy. The other Bride's Maids (Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Padama Patil, and Hermione's cousin Sarah Donaldson) were in pink dresses that were similar to mine. It was going to be very interesting to see how the wedding turned out. 

          I was sitting on the floor of my room (the only place where I could sit comfortably and not worry about smashing my dress) when the door and someone walked in. I looked up and right into the face of Harry Potter. I suddenly became aware of my low neck line and my bare shoulders.

          "'Lo Ginny," he said as he fell into a chair near me. 

          "Hi Harry," I said, smiling. Inside I was fighting to keep my blush down. _You don't like him, Ginny, dammit! _I told myself. Since he was Ron's Best Man, he would be walking with me down the aisle. 

          "Can you believe they're actually going to do it?" Harry said, a little smile playing on his lips. His gorgeous lips. Very kissable lips, I decided. 

          "No! I was just wishing that I could see them ten years in the future," I said, sighing. Harry and I had had a long talk last night (after he'd gotten home from Ron's bachelor party) and we found out that we both subscribed to the theory that their marriage would certainly be an interesting one if it worked. 

          "Aw, but it would ruin all the fun," he said, smiling larger this time. I pretended to consider it for a few moments. 

          "Yeah, I guess you're right. With my luck, I'd get there in the middle of one of their rows," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed. 

          "I told Ron up front yesterday before his party that I am not going to be the middle guy in any of their fights. You know what he said to me?"

          "No, what?" I asked.

          "He said 'what fights?'!" Harry laughed. _He has an adorable laugh,_ I thought. 

          "But Harry," I said innocently, "surely _you _of all people _know _that they don't have _fights_. They have bloody wars!" I shook my head as he laughed.

          "Too true. Man, it's hectic out there. Have you been out there?" Harry asked.

          "Yeah," I said, nodding my head, "Why do you think I came up here?"

          "That's why I came up here too. All your brothers are in their rooms- all of them except for Ron are snogging with their dates- and Hermione  is in the guest room, so this was the only room left." Then I realized something. _His _date was missing. 

          "Where's Cho?" I asked him, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. He and Cho had been dating for three months and she was only dating him because he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He made a face.

          "She's not coming. I got an owl from her this morning. She eloped last night with some guy named Nelson Blow. Can you imagine? Cho Blow!"

          "Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, cursing my big dress as I moved to sit on the bed, which was near the chair he was sitting in, so that I could give him a hug.

          "That's okay. I didn't like her much anyway. I was going to break it off with her anyway. I just wanted a date for this thing so I wouldn't look like a complete arse," Harry said, shrugging gracefully. 

          "You don't look like a complete arse. I don't have a date either, if that makes you feel any better," I said.

          "I thought your date was Malfoy," he said, in an adorably cute way. 

          "Draco Malfoy? At a Weasley wedding? He said he was getting enough shit by dating a Weasley. So I told him that I was sorry he couldn't handle it all and I broke up with him. He was an annoying git anyway," I said, rolling my eyes. Every word of it was true. He was a sexy git with a very nice ass, who happened to be a great in bed, but annoying. Too annoying. 

          "Well, then, I've got the perfect solution so that neither of us look like gits. We'll be each others dates," Harry said, sounding as if that solved all the problems in the world. Perhaps it did. In my world it did, anyway. I smiled.

          "Okay then." Just then, my mum popped her head in the door. 

          "_There_ you two are! The wedding's about to start!" She said, breathlessly, then hurried off. Harry stood up and offered his arm to me. 

          "Shall we go, Miss Weasley?" I took his preferred arm.

          "We shall, Mr. Potter," I replied elegantly and we left the room together towards my brother's wedding. _Perhaps I'll be having one soon,_ I thought hopefully, smiling to myself as we stepped in line in front of Hermione  and her dad. _This is going to be a truly eventful day, _I thought as the wedding began.

**Disclaimer:** Everyone belongs to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** For the record, this is THE ONLY  successful!R/Hr fic that I will EVER write! But I couldn't have it any other couple. I just wanted to write a nice, short fluffy fic. I really wanted to write a funny one, but I don't think that this one turned out so funny…but oh well. I can write a funny one later on. Everyone, please read "ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER THAN WORDS" by Linzer Drumming here on ffn. It is a great story with an awesome message. Please review?  


End file.
